Mr Straight?
by shitsuka
Summary: Kim Joonmyeon. Dia ganteng, kulitnya putih mulus, kaya, mobilnya banyak, rumahnya banyak, memiliki perusahaan dimana – mana, dan uangnya bagaikan air terjun. Sedangkan, Zhang Yixing hanyalah seorang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris baru, yang dengan sadisnya membuat Joonmyeon mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya. SuLay/JoonXing/HoLay Warn Inside! Chap 4 is released!
1. Chapter 1

Dia Kim Joonmyeon.

Dia ganteng, kulitnya putih mulus, kaya, mobilnya banyak, rumahnya banyak, memiliki perusahaan dimana – mana, dan uangnya bagaikan air terjun. Ngalir terus tanpa pernah berhenti sekalipun lagi kemarau. Intinya dia itu adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses.

Tapi..

Walaupun hidupnya dipenuhi oleh kelebihan, tentu saja ia masih punya beberapa kekurangan -selain tingginya- tentunya. Toh kekurangan itu memang sifat alami manusia, iya kan?

Kekurangannya, yaitu ia masih menjomblo sampai saat ini. Kalian tahu apa itu J-O-M-B-L-O? Itu loh yang nama kerennya _single_ itu, yang kalau dicari di kamus KBBI artinya sendirian, tak memiliki pasangan gitu.

Selama 25 tahun ia hidup di dunia yang fana ini, ia belum pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya rasanya jatuh cinta. Puluhan bahkan ratusan –sebenarnya tidak sampai ratusan sih, tapi biarin aja. Biar kesannya hiperbolis gitu- wanita berbagai umur pernah mencoba menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan si pemuda kaya, nan ganteng namun bertubuh agak pendek itu hanya menjawab pernyataan cinta mereka dengan gelengan dan senyuman dibibir nya yang sensual itu. Mirip patung guguk yang ada di _dashboard_ gitu ya? Bedanya kalau patung guguk yang ada di _dashboard_ itu angguk – angguk, nah kalau si ganteng ini geleng – geleng. Garing ya? Emang.

Karena fakta yang demikian, banyak orang diluar sana mempertanyakan mengenai status orientasi seksualnya. Apakah ia 100% NORMAL atau 100% GAY. Tapi dengan lantang ia pun mendeklasikan bahwa ia 100% NORMAL.

Ah masa?

Yakin nih?

Kok saya kurang yakin ya?

.

.

.

Mr. Straight?

Cast : Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yi Xing

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Zhang Yi Xing and Kim Joon Myeon belong to themselves. But this fict is belong to me.

Warning : This fiction is contain with Boys Love/Slash/ Shounen – ai, so if you hate these thing better you press the 'back' button on your web browser. Thank you.

Enjoy the story~

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan dengan dandanan yang cukup tebal berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan Joonmyeon setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu ruangan atasannya tersebut. Entah sengaja atau tidak tapi dua kancing teratas perempuan itu terbuka. Menampil belahan dada daripada perempuan yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya itu.

Joonmyeon memutar matanya jengah. Puluhan kali pemuda itu bilang pada sekretarisnya -yang sok seksi- itu untuk mengancingkan bajunya dengan benar, tapi kenapa lagi – lagi dia membuka dua kancingnya seperti itu? _'Dasar. Dia itu keledai apa manusia sih? Dibilangin berkali – kali kok enggak ngerti – ngerti!'_ dumel Joonmyeon dalam hati.

"Ada apa tuan Kim?" tanya perempuan itu sambil mengedipkan matanya –sok polos-.

"Mulai hari ini aku ingin jabatan kamu diganti oleh orang lain," ucap Joonmyeon kelewat santai. Mengabaikan kernyitan aneh di wajah berbedak tebal itu.

"Apa maksud anda tuan?"

"Mulai hari ini kau akan ku pindah tugas kan di direksi lain. Dan ah ya, sebelum kau mengakhiri jabatanmu. Aku ingin kamu mencarikan aku seorang pengganti. Terserah mau laki – laki atau perempuan. Tapi kalau bisa sih yang laki – laki. Aku lelah melihat wanita yang berdandan dengan tepung soalnya," ujar Joonmyeon dengan nada kalem.

Perempuan itu masih memandangi Joonmyeon dengan pandangan tidak percayanya. Jadi dia seriusan dipindah tugas kan? NOOO! Berarti dia udah enggak bisa ngegodain bos gantengnya lagi dong? _Andweee_!

Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari bahwa mantan sekretarisnya itu masih berdiri di tempat semula. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan!"

Dan detik berikutnya wanita itu langsung pergi -dengan wajah kusut- dari ruangan Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Yixing berada. Pemuda manis kelahiran 7 Oktober 1991 itu memandang takjub kearah _lobby_ perusahaan Kim _Coorporation_. Ini sungguh keajaiban baginya, karena dapat berkesempatan untuk menyerahkan berkas lamarannya pada salah satu perusahaan raksasa di dunia itu.

Dengan gerakan was – was ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah resepsionis yang berada tepat beberapa meter di depannya. Kakinya gemetar, jantungnya kian memacu cepat saat resepsionis itu menyapanya kemudian menunjukkan dimana letak ruangan _the Big Boss_ yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bosnya itu –tentunya jika dia di terima-.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajah polosnya, dan dengan gerakkan lambat Yixing pun mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut.

"Masuk," balas orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, dan hal itu sukses membuat Yixing menggigiti bibirnya, gugup.

"Permisi tuan," ucap Yixing sopan.

"Hm," balas Joonmyeon singkat, sambil melirik sekilas lelaki manis yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu.

Deg..

Deg..

Eh? Kok jantungnya Joonmyeon berdetak abnormal ya?

Perasaan gugup pun tiba – tiba saja menghampirinya, matanya pun tak bisa lepas dari sosok manis itu.

Dan.. pikiran – pikiran ngaco pun mulai berseliweran di kepala yang isinya bisnis itu.

"Silahkan duduk," ucapnya singkat. "Di pangkuanku,"

APA?

Joonmyeon melotot, Yixing melongo.

Ups. Joonmyeon keceplosan menyuarakan pikirannya. Dapat kita lihat rona merah tipis mulai mewarnai kedua sisi pipi gembil milik Yixing.

Yixing pun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai berwarna merah tipis itu. Duh unyu banget ya? Jadi emesh.

"E-eh- anu- maaf maksud aku kamu silahkan duduk di kursi ini,"

Yixing mengangguk sekilas, lalu berjalan pelan kearah kursi yang dimaksud oleh Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon berdeham ganteng sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suara _sexy_nya itu. "Jadi? Boleh aku lihat berkas mu?"

"Tentu saja tuan," jawab Yixing lugas dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Aw, biarpun senyuman Yixing cuma segaris tapi efek buat Joonmyeon luar biasa.

Yixing pun menyerahkan amplop cokelat; berisi berkas – berkas yang diperlukan ke Joonmyeon. Setelahnya ia langsung mengecek satu persatu berkas itu dengan teliti.

"Jadi? Kamu ini lulusan sekolah tinggi akutansi?" tanya Joonmyeon yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Yixing.

"Ya tuan,"

"Baik, kamu aku terima,"

Hanya empat kata yang diucapkan Joonmyeon, tapi memiliki berjuta arti untuk Yixing.

"...Ini bukan mimpi kan?" ucap Yixing tidak percaya. Ia berkali – kali mencubiti pipi gembilnya untuk membuktikan bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

"Ugh.. sakit. Tapi kenapa aku merasa ini sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah ya?" gumam Yixing.

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Yixing yang sangat unyu itu, "Kalau kamu masih belum percaya ini kenyataan, coba kamu kemari lalu cium pipiku,"

Dan. Sekali lagi ucapan ngelantur pun dengan suksesnya meluncur dari bibir Joonmyeon.

Yixing menggeleng kepalanya cepat dengan rona tipis di pipinya. "Tidak tuan, tidak. Aku percaya ini nyata,"

Joonmyeon pun melengos.

Yah gagal deh dapat ciuman dari sekretarisnya yang baru ini.

Eh tunggu? Kok Joonmyeon jadi ganjen sama sekretaris barunya sih? Padahal sekretarisnya ini kan cowok. Apa... jangan – jangan Joonmyeon mulai melenceng?

Kalimat barusan pun membuat Joonmyeon membeku seketika.

'_Aku.. masih normal kan...?'_

.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Pojokan author :<p>

Hai kalian~ *tebar bunga* saya balik dengan ff bersambung yang mungkin akan bersambung dalam beberapa chap kedepan. Dan fict ini akan saya lanjutkan jika kalian mau memberikan tanggapan positif untuk fict saya ini :D

Soal alur, fict ini alurnya enteng kok. Seringan bulu :D saya gak mau ngasih hal – hal yang berat dalam percintaannya icing dan omyun yang absurd itu mereka terlalu konyol untuk menjalani percintaan yang sulit /apa

Btw, bagi yang udah review di fict saya yang sebelumnya... TERIMAKASIH! SAYA CINTA KALIAN! /Tjiepok satu – satu/

Makasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict absurd saya ini :D feedback anda saya tunggu di kotak review~ bye see ya di chap depan *tebar flying kiss*

Oh iya satu lagi.. somebody tolong buatin fict double B dong :") saya lagi kepincut banget sama pairing BobbyxHanbin. saya bener - bener kepincut sama keidiotan mereka pas lagi nge maho berdua /apa :") jadi plis siapapun.. buatin /ngerengek/ nanti saya bakal datengin kotak review anda kok. tenang aja xD makasih~

So, mind to give me a feedback? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Straight?

Cast : Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yi Xing

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Zhang Yi Xing and Kim Joon Myeon belong to themselves. But this fict is belong to me.

Warning : This fiction is contain with Boys Love/Slash/ Shounen – ai, so if you hate these thing better you press the 'back' button on your web browser. Thank you.

Enjoy the story~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

::Chapter 2::

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yixing berangkat ke kantor barunya dengan senyuman cerah secerah matahari yang bersinar pagi ini. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya akan ia sapa. Membuat kesan lebih pada dirinya, dan membuat hampir seluruh lelaki yang statusnya dipertanyakan menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. (Baca : tertarik, kesemsem.)

Saat tiba di mejanya, Joonmyeon menghampirinya lalu tersenyum kecil padanya. Yaampun. Ganteng banget serius. Seketika jantung Yixing berdetak tidak karuan. Perasaan takut pun mulai menghantui Yixing. _'Aku tidak mau mati muda. Kumohon jantung berhentilah berdetak secepat ini!'_

"Yixing?" panggil Joonmyeon. Yixing tidak bergeming, ia hanya menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan kosong. Joonmyeon memandang Yixing dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan Yixing? Kenapa Yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong seperti itu?

Melihat Yixing yang tidak memberikan reaksi itu, membuat pikiran jahil bermain di otaknya. Perlahan tangan Joonmyeon terangkat lalu mencubit dengan pelan pipi kanan Yixing. Hanya cubitan kecil tapi membuat pipi Yixing memerah sempurna.

"Ah tuan Joonmyeon!" serunya kaget. Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan melamun seperti itu. Aku tau aku tampan. Tapi jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu, nanti kamu bisa jatuh cinta sama aku," ucap Joonmyeon ngaco.

Yixing menundukan wajah meronanya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Unyu banget deh.

"I-iya tuan, maafkan saya,"

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil melihat keunyuuan Yixing, lalu mengelus pemuda manis yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya itu. Sebenarnya lebih tinggi Yixing dua centimeter sih, tapi ya anggaplah disini lebih tinggi Joonmyeon. Apa? Mau protes?

"Tidak apa, sekarang kerjakan tugas mu. Kalau ada hal yang tidak kau pahami, langsung tanyakan padaku saja," ucap Joonmyeon sebelum meninggalkan Yixing di meja kerjanya.

Yixing menatap kepergian Joonmyeon dengan seulas senyum di bibir _cherry_nya jantungnya sedari tadi masih berdetak dengan abnormalnya, membuatnya menyadari bahwa dirinya telah terjatuh pada bosnya yang punya senyum seperti malaikat itu.

Tapi..

Kemudian ia termenung..

Mana mungkin perasaannya akan berbalas?

Bosnya itu terlalu sempurna untuknya, bosnya punya segalanya. Walaupun tingginya hanya berbeda beberapa centimeter darinya. Sedangkan dirinya? Dia berasal dari kalangan bawah yang memiliki keberuntungan besar karena dapat bekerja di perusahaan mewah ini.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir semua pirikan ngaconya beberapa saat yang lalu , dan memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi empuk miliknya.

Sebelum ia memulai pekerjaannya sekali lagi Yixing memandang ruangan kaca yang berada di depannya. Tempat dimana Joonmyeon berada.

"Ya Tuhan.. terimakasih telah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk bekerja di perusahaan super. Super megah, super keren, dan atasannya super ganteng,"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum beranjak untuk mengerjakan berkas – berkas yang telah Joonmyeon berikan tadi. Tapi ketika ia membuka halaman pertama ia menemukan tulisan,

'_Nanti jam makan siang kau keruangan ku. Kita akan makan bersama, agar kita makin akrab nantinya,' _

Dan.. Jantung Yixing pun memompa dengan cepat setelah membaca kalimat itu. Jadi? Nanti Yixing dan Joonmyeon akan makan siang bersama gitu? Kok romantis?

Yixing menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dengan telapak tangannya, lalu bergumam. "Ya Tuhan sepertinya aku akan mati muda kalau tuan Joonmyeon terus membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini,"

.

.

Joonmyeon terkekeh geli melihat Yixing yang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan seperti itu. Entah kenapa itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan di matanya.

Kalian pasti bertanya – tanya bagaimana caranya Joonmyeon dapat melihat Yixing padahal ruangannya dibatasi oleh kaca yang tidak tembus pandang? _Well_ jawabannya _simple_, memang orang dari luar tidak dapat melihat kedalam ruangannya tetapi ia bisa dengan bebas memandang semua yang ada di depan ruangannya. Ingat. Teknologi itu maju. Jadi kalau masih bingung yasudah lah anggap saja demikian. :")

"Kenapa Yixing menggemaskan sekali sih?" ucapnya pelan.

"Kalau dia seunyu ini jadi pingin deh ngeanuin dia.."

WUT?

APA?

Joonmyeon melotot horor. Tadi dia ngomong apa?

Ngeanuin? HA?

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu memukul kepalanya dengan berkas yang ada di meja kerja. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau masih _straight_! Astaga! Mana mungkin aku bisa berfikiran akan ngeanuin Yixing!" serunya dengan horor.

"Tapi.. aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Yixing saat aku anu in nanti. Ugh pasti unyu banget reaksinya. Dengan muka merahnya, terus badannya yang ramping itu akan menggeliat - liat, terus bibirnya yang digigit.."

Tes..

Tes.. Tes..

Belum selesai Joonmyeon dengan hayalan mesumnya, cairan merah dengan sukses mengalir dengan deras dari hidungnya. Senyuman mesum pun terpampang dengan jelas di bibir _sexy_nya.

Astaga Joonmyeon. Gini kok masih ngaku _straight_?

.

.

Yixing mengetuk pintu ruangan Joonmyeon dengan pelan. Sesuai dengan permintaan Joonmyeon tadi pagi, untuk makan siang bersama ia pun menyanggupi dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di depan pintu ruangan Joonmyeon sambil mengetuknya perlahan.

"Masuk," balas Joonmyeon dari dalam.

Yixing memasang senyum kecil lalu menyapa Joonmyeon yang sedang duduk sambil memeriksa berkas yang nampaknya penting itu. Terlihat dari seriusnya Joonmyeon memperhatikan isi daripada berkas itu. Yixing merona, ia akui jika Joonmyeon sedang dalam _mode _serius seperti itu, ia terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. "Selamat siang tuan Joonmyeon,"

Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangan dari berkasnya menuju orang yang tadi menyapanya. Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Ah iya ayo kita pergi sekarang," ucap Joonmyeon.

"Sebaiknya anda menyelesaikan berkas anda dulu tuan, nampaknya berkas itu bergitu penting. Terlihat bagaimana raut anda begitu serius saat mengamati berkas itu," tolak Yixing dengan halus.

Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah membaca berkas itu lebih dari tiga kali, dan yang tadi itu aku membacanya lagi agar aku tidak salah dalam mengambil keputusan,"

Nah. Dengan begitu, bertambahlah satu lagi point plus Joonmyeon di mata Yixing. Yixing mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah tuan, kalau begitu kita akan makan siang dimana?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing sekilas lalu berjalan meninggalkan kursi kebanggaannya. Sebelum ia benar – benar beranjak dari kursinya, ia menanggalkan jas hitam mahal yang ia kenakan dari tadi. Membuat kesan tampannya makin keluar. Dan jantung Yixing pun semakin dipermainkan ketika melihat Joonmyeon hanya mengenakan setelan kemeja berwarna _baby blue_ miliknya.

"Aku sudah membuat reservasi di sebuah restauran yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari sini," jawab Joonmyeon, yang dibalas anggukkan pelan oleh Yixing.

Selama perjalanan menuju restauran yang dimaksud oleh Joonmyeon, keadaan begitu hening. Bukannya mereka canggung atau apa, tapi karena rasa lapar yang berlebihan sehingga membuat mereka malas untuk mengucapkan sepatah atau dua patah kata.

"Kita sampai," ucap Joonmyeon kalem. Yixing melotot horor. Dihadapannya saat ini adalah sebuah restauran bintang lima dengan masakan super enak, super mahal, dan super mewah. Astaga ia sangat tahu restauran ini! Banyak teman – teman kuliahnya dulu kerap kali membicarakan restauran ini, masing – masing dari mereka berharap agar mereka bisa makan di restauran super ini. Tapi lihat dirinya sekarang? Ia bisa makan di restauran ini. Dan GRATIS. Sekali lagi ya, GRATIS!

Melihat sekretarisnya tidak bergeming ia mengambil inisiatif untuk keluar dari mobil duluan dan berjalan kearah pintu Yixing. Ia membuka pintu Yixing dengan perlahan, berharap Yixing tidak menyender di pintu sehingga tidak akan terjadi yang tidak diharapkan. Dan untungnya Yixing tidak menyender pada pintu sama sekali, jadinya pintu mobil bisa terbuka dengan aman.

"Yixing?" panggil Joonmyeon pelan. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yixing yang sepertinya sedikit shock ketika tahu bahwa dirinya akan makan di tempat yang begitu mewah seperti ini.

Joonmyeon mendesah pelan ketika mendapati Yixing masih tidak memberikan respon apa – apa padanya. Dengan cekatan ia mendekati dirinya ke tubuh Yixing. Niat awalnya dia mau membuka _seatbelt_ yang terpasang di tubuh Yixing. Tapi ketika ia melihat wajah Yixing dari jarak sedekat ini, perlahan namun pasti niat awalnya itu bergeser menjadi niat untuk mencium bibir Yixing yang terlihat menggoda itu.

Perlahan namun pasti bibir Joonmyeon semakin mendekat, dan semakin mendekat..

Tepat saat bibirnya menempel di bibir Yixing, pikirannya _blank_. Kecupan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Walaupun demikian, ada perasaan asing yang tidak mereka berdua rasakan sebelumnya, yang perlahan menyisipi hati mereka masing – masing.

Joonmyeon kemudian menarik bibirnya menjauh dan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan horornya, sedangkan Yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan _shock_ luar biasa.

"_Ya Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku masih normalkan?" _batin Joonmyeon.

"_Dia menciumku? Ini mimpi?"_ batin Yixing.

.

.

.

Dan

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Author :<strong>

Terimakasih atas review kalian semua, terimakasih pula buat yang ngefave dan ngefollow fict saya ini :") Terimakasih! Saya cinta kalian!

Oh ya mohon maaf saya baru bisa ngeupdate sekarang, hari menuju un sudah semakin dekat jadi saya harus fokus kesana :") maafkan saya ya. Tapi tenang saja. Saya pasti akan menyelesaikan fict ini kok~

Btw saya bawa kabar yang entah gembira atau sedih, fict ini saya akan tamatkan pada chap depan atau dua chap yang akan datang~

Kalau ada yang ngerasa ini alurnya kecepatan atau kesannya dipaksakan, enggak kok ini alurnya memang sudah saya atur sedemikian rupa. Jadi ya begitu. /apa

Dan ya saya masih berharap ada yang mau bikin fict paring Hanbin dan Bobby.. /melas/

Sekian dari saya~ sampai jumpa chap depan~ /tjiepok satu – satu/

So, mind to give me a feedback? :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Joonmyeon mendesah pelan ketika mendapati Yixing masih tidak memberikan respon apa – apa padanya. Dengan cekatan ia mendekati dirinya ke tubuh Yixing. Niat awalnya dia mau membuka seatbelt yang terpasang di tubuh Yixing. Tapi ketika ia melihat wajah Yixing dari jarak sedekat ini, perlahan namun pasti niat awalnya itu bergeser menjadi niat untuk mencium bibir Yixing yang terlihat menggoda itu._

_Perlahan namun pasti bibir Joonmyeon semakin mendekat, dan semakin mendekat.._

_Tepat saat bibirnya menempel di bibir Yixing, pikirannya blank. Kecupan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Walaupun demikian, ada perasaan asing yang tidak mereka berdua rasakan sebelumnya, yang perlahan menyisipi hati mereka masing – masing._

_Joonmyeon kemudian menarik bibirnya menjauh dan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan horornya, sedangkan Yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan shock luar biasa._

"_Ya Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku masih normalkan?" batin Joonmyeon._

"_Dia menciumku? Ini mimpi?" batin Yixing._

.

.

.

Mr. Straight?

Cast : Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yi Xing

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Zhang Yi Xing and Kim Joon Myeon belong to themselves. But this fict is belong to me.

Warning : This fiction is contain with Boys Love/Slash/ Shounen – ai, so if you hate these thing better you press the 'back' button on your web browser. Thank you.

Enjoy the story~

.

.

.

::Chapter 3::

.

.

.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kikuk, Yixing merona merah.

Sepanjang makan siang itu mereka hanya terdiam meratapi kejadian yang baru saja menimpa mereka. Suasana canggung pun ikut mewarnai makan siang mereka. Mereka berdua terlalu gugup untuk memulai percakapan.

"Yixing," panggil Joonmyeon kemudian, mencoba untuk mengakhiri suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua.

Yixing berdeham sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta nomor telepon mu?"

UPS.

JOONMYEON MODUS! HA. Habis nyipok anak orang sekarang minta nomer teleponnya? BAGUS! _Give him applouse._

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya, "Untuk apa tuan?"

Joonmyeon pun gelagapan mencari alasan _logic_. "Um anu itu kan kita sebagai atasan dan bawahan, sudah semestinya aku punya nomermu dan kau punya nomer ku kan?"

_Great._ Satu lagi alasan konyol yang keluar dari mulut _sexy_ Joonmyeon.

"Tapi..." Sebelum Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya Joonmyeon telah memotongnya. "Supaya lebih mudah mengabariku jika aku tidak ada di tempat,"

Alasan bagus Myeonie.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya paham, lalu merogoh kantongnya guna mengambil telepon genggam miliknya. "Ini tuan," ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon menerima telepon genggam Yixing, "Hm," Selanjutnya ia pun juga melakukan hal yang dilakukan sebelumnya oleh Yixing. "Dan ini, tulis nomer telepon mu oke?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, nomer mereka masing – masing telah tersimpan di masing – masing telepon pintar lawannya.

_Tuan Joonmyeon._

_Sekretaris Yixing._

Manis ya? Entah manisnya dari mana. Tapi anggaplah itu manis. Oke?

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil kemudian lalu menggaruk tengkuknya, pertanda bahwa ia gugup. "Ngomong – ngomong maafkan aku atas insiden di mobil tadi ya?" ucap Joonmyeon dengan gurat merah di kedua pipinya.

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya; rona tipis yang tadinya mulai pudar kini muncul perlahan – lahan di pipi tirus miliknya. "T-tidak apa – apa tuan, aku yakin tuan tadi tidak sengaja," ucapnya terbata.

Yixing mencelos setelah ia mengucapkan kata – kata itu, entah kenapa dalam hati ia berharap bahwa kejadian yang menimpa mereka tadi itu bukan kesengajaan Joonmyeon, tapi memang karena Joonmyeon memang ingin melakukannya.

Tapi detik berikutnya, bagaikan sudah jatuh lalu tertimpa tangga ia baru ingat bahwa Joonmyeon itu adalah seorang yang _straight _bukan seperti dirinya yang agak sedikit melenceng. Jadi mungkin memang benar kejadian tadi adalah ketidak sengajaan.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba – tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kamu melamun seperti itu?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak melamun kok," jawab Yixing sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan. "Oh ya, sehabis ini apa jadwalku?"

Yixing terdiam kemudian mengecek telepon genggamnya. "Habis ini anda bebas, tetapi pada pukul 7 nanti anda harus menghadiri pesta salah satu kolega anda Mr. Wu Yi Fan, yang merayakan ulang tahun tunangannya yang ke 21 tahun di hotel Ritz Carlton, tuan," jelas Yixing.

Joonmyeon menepuk dahinya pelan, pertanda bahwa ia telah melupakan sesuatu. "Bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan acara sepenting itu,"

"Sehabis ini kau temani aku mencari baju untuk datang kepesta itu oke? Dan nanti sore kau harus ikut aku. Jadi kita sekalian membeli baju untuk mu,"

Dan Yixing pun hanya membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan mutlak dari sang _Big Boss. _

Jadi waktu mereka untuk berduaan pun semakin lama. Hore.

.

.

Setelah puas berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Gangnam, Yixing dan Joonmyeon pun akhirnya pulang dengan tentengan yang tak terbilang sedikit. Dan asal kalian tahu itu semua adalah belanjaan Joonmyeon. Yixing sama sekali tidak membeli apapun karena ia sedikit iritasi dengan harga yang tertera di seluruh baju yang di_display _di daerah Gangnam.

Ketika mereka masuk kedalam mobil Joonmyeon terdiam, membuat Yixing bertanya – tanya ada apa dengan bos pendek namun tampannya itu. Dan pertanyaan terjawab ketika ia melihat Joonmyeon sedang membongkar beberapa plastik yang ada di jok bagian belakang mobilnya itu.

Joonmyeon mengeluarkan satu stel jas dengan merek ternama lengkap dengan sepatu yang terlihat begitu menggoda dan mahal. Lalu ia menyerahkan itu semua ke pangkuan Yixing.

"Pakai ini nanti saat menghadiri acara ulang tahun tunangan teman ku itu," titah Joonmyeon.

Yixing membulatkan matanya, "Tapi tuan, saya tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Gaji saya tidak akan cukup untuk mengantikan ini semua," ucap Yixing kemudian.

Joonmyeon tertawa mendengar perkataan Yixing, "Kau tidak perlu membayar ini semua, cukup temani aku saja nanti malam."

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang masih mematung itu, "Sekarang tunjukkan dimana rumah mu Xing,"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya patah – patah lalu mulai menuntun Joonmyeon menuju arah ke rumahnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tibalah mereka di halaman rumah Yixing. Rumah minimalis dengan halaman depan yang dipenuhi oleh bunga yang begitu indah.

"Ini rumah mu?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan takjub.

"Iya tuan, pasti rumah saya tidak sebesar rumah anda tapi saya sangat nyaman tinggal disini," jawabnya.

Joonmyeon menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, tapi rumahmu begitu indah, dan ya tak perlu kau bilang aku yakin pasti rumah mu sangat nyaman untuk di tinggali sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk asmara,"

Eh?

Joonmyeon kicep, Yixing cengok.

"Memangnya siapa pasangan kekasih yang mau tinggal di rumah ku?" tanya Yixing kemudian, seakan memancing Joonmyeon untuk melontarkan jawaban asal miliknya.

"Mungkin kau dan _boss_ mu?"

Kan ngasal lagi kan jawabannya -_-.

Yixing tersenyum malu mendengar kata – kata Joonmyeon. "Anda terlalu banyak bercanda tuan," ucapnya. "Saya permisi dulu tuan, saya harus bersiap untuk acara nanti,"

Setelah berucap demikian Yixing turun dari mobil Joonmyeon, dan Joonmyeon menurunkan jendela tempat Yixing duduk tadi.

"Ya, berdandanlah yang rapih. Tepat pukul 6 akan kujemput kau,"

Tadi katanya apa?

Berdandan? Hell! Yixing bukan perempuan tahu!

Yiixing mencebikkan bibirnya lalu berseru, "Ya! Saya bukan perempuan tuan!"

Joonmyeon terbahak mendapati asisten personalnya yang manis itu ngambek. "Ya, ya kau bukan perempuan. Sekarang cepat masuk dan bersiap, aku akan pulang dan bersiap juga. Sampai jumpa nanti, Yixing,"

Yixing masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan kaki yang di hentak – hentakkan kemudian setelah ia sampai di depan pintu rumahnya ia masuk lalu membanting pintunya dengan cukup keras, sedangkan Joonmyeon terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan personal asistennya.

Yixing terdiam di balik pintu utama rumahnya, perlahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah seakan kakinya tidak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia memenggangi dada sebelah kirinya, tempat dimana jantungnya berada.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat seakan membentuk melodi indah namun tergesa.

Yixing menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya, dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

"Yixing bodoh, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta kepada _boss_ mu yang straight itu?"

Ia mendesah pelan, "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" serunya.

Kemudian ia mengarahkan ibu jarinya kearah bibirnya; mengusapnya perlahan. "Bahkan ciuman tadi pun masih bisa kurasakan," ucapnya kemudian. "Begitu nyata, manis namun menyakitkan,"

"Ini gila, aku baru saja menjabat sebagai asistennya selama satu hari dan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Sungguh Kim Joonmyeon, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

Oke. Mari kita tinggalkan Yixing yang sedang bergalau ria. Biarkan ia sendiri dengan segala pikirannya tentang Joonmyeonnya itu.

Saatnya kita berpaling ke seseorang yang sedari tadi masih memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari kediaman Yixing.

Ya, Joonmyeon memang sudah meninggalkan halaman depan rumah Yixing. Tetapi kemudian ia kembali menginjak rem setelah beberapa meter meninggalkan halaman depan rumah Yixing.

Joonmyeon membenturkan kepalanya kearah stir mobilnya beberapa kali. Kemudian bergumam. "Aku masih straight, aku masih straight, aku masih straight," rapalnya beberapa kali bagaikan mantra.

Kemudian ia melirik kearah cermin yang ada di dalam mobilnya, melirik kearah bibirnya yang tadi sempat merasakan kelembutan bibir milik Yixing. Ia pun meraba bibirnya itu, lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Membayang sensasi bibir Yixing yang masih tersisa. Sebuah senyuman getir pun perlahan tersungging tipis di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melenceng karena dia kan?" ucapnya kemudian lalu kembali membenturkan kepalanya kearah stir mobilnya. Menandakan bahwa ia benar – benar merasa depresi karena orientasi seksualnya di ambang kehancuran.

Apa?

Hiperbolis banget ya? Bodo.

.

.

Yixing mengenggam mengatupkan tangannya yang terasa begitu dingin. Istilahnya dia _nervous _gitu nungguin Joonmyeon. Berkali – kali ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang apik di ruang tengah miliknya itu. Pukul 17.55, tandanya lima menit lagi Joonmyeon akan datang untuk menjemputnya.

Astaga, Yixing sangat gugup sekarang. Pikiran – pikiran mengenai bagaimana rupa Joonmyeon nanti bersliweran di pikirannya. Ia pun meremas ujung jas nya guna mengurangi kegugupannya, membuat ujung jasnya sedikit kusut.

Ting.. tong..

Suara bel rumahnya bergaung. Yixing berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya itu. Dan benar saja Joonmyeon telah berdiri tepat didepannya dengan gantengnya. Ia mengenakan setelan jas yang sama dengannya, namun entah kenapa ketika Joonmyeon yang memakainya, ia merasa Joonmyeon jauh begitu tampan dari sebelumnya. Oh dan jangan lupa dengan _style_ rambut Joonmyeon yang begitu tampan saat ini, ia menyisir rambutnya kearah belakang, membuat kesan _manly_ dan tampan semakin keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"Ayo pergi, kau sudah siapkan?" tanya Joonmyeon _to the point._

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya ragu lalu melangkah pelan keluar rumahnya. Ia mendadak galau, penampilannya tak sebagus Joonmyeon. Ia takut jika teman – teman Joonmyeon nanti menganggap remeh Joonmyeon karena mempunya asisten seperti dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon setelah menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Tidak ada apa – apa tuan," jawab Yixing dengan lugas.

"Kau berbohong," ucap Joonmyeon. "Dan aku tidak suka ada orang yang berbohong di lingkup kehidupanku," lanjutnya. Yixing pun gelagapan mendengar pernyataan Joonmyeon.

"Anu.. maafkan saya tuan.. Tapi saya hanya tidak pantas mengenakan setelan jas seperti ini, saya tidak setampan anda, saya tidak se_manly_ anda, dan saya tidak sesempurna anda," ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sadarkah kau Yixing, kau baru saja membuat seorang Joonmyeon merona karena kau puji?

"Kau memang tidak tampan, kau memang tidak _manly_ dan kau memang tidak sesempurna ku, bahkan kau baru kerja beberapa jam saja sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan," ujar Joonmyeon dengan sadisnya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Yixing semakin terpuruk. "Tapi.." Joonmyeon sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Dan benar Yixing menoleh kearah Joonmyeon, seakan meminta Joonmyeon untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, walaupun saat ini seluruh perhatiannya sedang terfokus pada jalanan di depannya tapi ia berani bertaruh bahwa saat ini bawahannya itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh keingin tahuan miliknya itu.

"Kau itu cantik, manis, baik, bodoh, dan entahlah. Terlalu banyak hal yang ada di dalam dirimu yang tidak ada pada orang lain. Boleh ku bilang, kau itu spesial," ujarnya.

Yixing tersipu mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon.

'_Sialan kau Joonmyeon, kau membuatku semakin terperosok pada dirimu,'_ gumam Yixing dalam hati.

"Terimakasih tuan, " jawab Yixing kemudian.

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Aku hanya berbicara yang sesungguhnya,"

Yixing tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Ia begitu bahagia mendapati _boss_nya itu memuji sedemikian rupa. Sungguh dari semua orang yang memujinya, entah kenapa pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Joonmyeon adalah pujian yang paling spesial menurutnya. Joonmyeon pun menyadari bahwa sekretaris pribadinya itu sedang berada di mood paling bagus karena dirinya, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat hatinya berdesir aneh.

Tepat pukul 7 mereka tiba di kediaman Wu Yi Fan, banyak orang – orang penting hadir di pesta mewah yang diadakan oleh salah satu pengusaha paling berpengaruh di China itu. Puluhan mobil mewah pun berjejer rapih di halaman depan hotel mewahitu dan Yixing berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"Mewah sekali," ucap Yixing tanpa sadar. Mengundang reaksi tidak suka dari Joonmyeon.

"Ya aku tahu," balasnya. "Ayo turun," titah Joonmyeon yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yixing.

"Eh? Tunggu tuan, kalau kita turun disini, lalu yang memarkirkan mobil anda siapa?" tanya Yixing setelah berada di samping Joonmyeon.

"Mereka," ucap Joonmyeon sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil miliknya pada seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi yang berdiri di balik meja di dekat mereka.

"Hebat ya orang kaya bisa mempunyai yang seperti itu," ucap Yixing dengan polosnya dan Joonmyeon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman geli.

Ketika mereka berdua melewati _red carpet_ banyak wartawan yang menyoroti Yixing dan Joonmyeon, banyak gadis yang berteriak menyerukan nama Joonmyeon, bahkan beberapa gadis pun mulai melangkah maju mencoba mendekati Joonmyeon. Alhasil Yixing pun nyaris tersungkur akibat kehilangan keseimbangannya, tapi sebelum ia benar – benar tersungkur, sebuah tangan telah apik bertengger di pinggannya guna menyangga dirinya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Terimakasih tuan," ucap Yixing sambil menatap Joonmyeon, dan Joonmyeon pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman ganteng miliknya._ 'Astaga pinggangnya bahkan lebih mungil dari seorang gadis,' ucap Joonmyeon dalam hati._

"Tuan Kim Joonmyeon!" seru seorang wartawan memanggil namanya. Joonmyeon pun menoleh kearah wartawan itu lalu tersenyum.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Siapa pemuda yang sedang anda rangkul itu?" tanya wartawan itu. Joonmyeon tersadar bahwa tangannya masih merangkul pinggang Yixing, tapi tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan tangannya itu dari pinggang Yixing.

"Apa kah dia pacar anda?" wartawan yang lain ikut bertanya. Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari wartawan tersebut, dan sekelebat ide jahil muncul di otaknya. Joonmyeon merangkul pinggang Yixing makin erat, sedikit meremasnya hingga tanpa sadar Yixing mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

"A-ahh.."

Yixing merona malu lalu menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Joonmyeon, dirinya melongo mendengar desahan Yixing. Kemudian Joonmyeon menyadari bahwa sesuatu dibawahnya sedikit terbangun setelah mendengar desahan ehem_sexy_ehem milik Yixing itu._ 'Sial, dia hanya sedikit mendesah dan punya ku sudah begini. Astaga adik mungilku kembalilah tidur, aku tidak ingin bermain solo di kamar mandi si naga itu!' seru Joonmyeon dalam hati._

"Ah itu, perkenalkan dia Zhang Yixing, dan dia adalah.."

"JOONMYEON!" sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang telah berteriak memanggil namanya, dan itu ternyata adalah Wu Yi Fan teman sepermainannya sejak dulu.

"KRIS!" balasnya.

Joonmyeon pun meninggalkan para wartawan yang masih kepo dengan kelanjutan perkataannya itu begitu saja, tentu saja ia pergi bersama dengan Yixing yang masih setia berada di rengkuhannya tentunya.

"Yo _old man_!" seru Kris kemudian.

"_Please you older than me_, Kris," balas Joonmyeon.

"_But you are the one who still have no girlfriend or boyfriend_," ujar Kris.

"_It has no any correlation, stupid,_" balas Joonmyeon sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Wu Yi Fan atau sebut saja Kris terkekeh pelan mendapati teman sepermainnya kesal akibat perbuatannya. Kemudian tanpa sengaja melirik kearah orang yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Joonmyeon. "_Who is this?_" tanya Kris.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan alisnya seakan bertanya apa maksud Kris. "_Him_," tunjuk Kris kearah Yixing.

"Oh dia? Dia personal asistenku, Zhang Yixing," ucap Joonmyeon kemudian. "Yixing kenalkan ini Wu Yi Fan sahabat bodohku sejak kecil,"

Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan Yixing pun membalasnya, mereka berjabat tangan sebentar lalu saling melemparkan senyuman kecil. "Senang bertemu dengan anda Tuan Yi Fan," ucap Yixing kemudian.

"Ya dan senang bertemu dengan mu juga Yixing. Ngomong – ngomong kau bisa memanggilku dengan Kris, seperti si _old man_ ini," balas Kris. "Ah ya ngomong – ngomong kau manis,"

Yixing merona, "Terima kasih tuan Kris,"

Hell yeah siapa sih yang tidak merona kalau di puji sama orang ganteng?

Dan Joonmyeon tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Akan ku laporkan pada bocah panda itu bahwa tunangannya sedang menggoda personal asisten sahabatnya," ancam Joonmyeon yang langsung membuat Kris tertawa terbahak.

"_Slow down baby, I don't wanna steal the thing that yours_," ucapnya kemudian.

Joonmyeon memutar matanya jengah, "Terserah kau saja lah,"

Sedangkan Yixing hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingungnya. Bukannya Yixing tidak paham bahasa Inggris atau apa, tapi ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang sesungguhnya sedang diperdebatkan oleh kedua orang penting itu saat ini.

"Ngomong – ngomong aku punya _red wine_ tahun 1708," ujar Kris. Joonmyeon menyeringai kecil mendengarnya. "_And its yours, your present for your birthday,_"

"_Late present eh? But it's alright, i'll take it. Thank you Kris, I love you more than my shit,_"

"_Jerk_," seru Kris sambil terbahak.

"Kris –ge!"

"Tao –ah?" balas Kris kepada seorang pemuda yang tingginya tak jauh darinya.

"_Gege_ jahat masa Tao ditinggal sendirian tadi?" rajuk Tao.

"Maafkan _gege_, tadi aku sedikit berbincang dengan mereka," tunjuk Kris pada Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

"Joonmyeon _ge_!" seru Tao senang. "Um dan maaf siapa kamu?" tanya Tao setelah ia menyadari bahwa Joonmyeon tidak datang sendirian.

Yixing tersenyum simpul, "Aku Zhang Yixing, personal asistennya tuan Joonmyeon," ucap Yixing sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

Tao tersenyum senang, "Ah! Kau manis sekali Yixing _ge_!" seru Tao kemudian.

"Terima kasih, tuan Tao. Ngomong – ngomong, selamat ulang tahun tuan, semoga Tuhan selalu menyertai anda dan memberkati anda," balas Yixing.

"Tao, selamat ulang tahun ya? Dan untuk hadiah mu, akan tiba di rumah mu besok pagi," ucap Joonmyeon tiba – tiba.

"Terimakasih Yixing –_ge_, Joonmyeon –_ge_!" ucap Tao kemudian. "Ah ya maaf aku harus menyeret Kris – _ge_ dulu, apakah tidak apa – apa?"

"Tidak masalah, bawa saja dia," ucap Joonmyeon tanpa beban.

Acara itu berlangsung dengan meriah dan mewah, membuat siapa saja tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah menghabiskan berjam – jam diacara tersebut. Semua orang nampak menikmati acara tersebut tetapi tidak dengan Yixing, ia menatap Joonmyeon dengan wajah khawatirnya. Ini sudah botol ke lima yang ia minum, cairan berwarna merah itu seakan sudah membuat Joonmyeon begitu kecanduan dan Yixing yakin sekali bahwa kesadaran Joonmyeon saat ini sudah mulai menghilang.

Dengan sigap Yixing menarik botol keenam yang akan di buka oleh Joonmyeon, dengan nada tegas ia berkata, "Sudah cukup tuan, ini botol ke enam yang ada minum, dan anda mulai kehilangan kesadaran anda,"

Joonmyeon menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak mabuk,"

"Dan tidak ada orang mabuk yang mengaku mabuk," balas Yixing. "Ayo pulang," Yixing menyampirkan tangan Joonmyeon di pundaknya dan ia menyampirkan tangannya di pinggang Joonmyeon untuk menjaga keseimbangan pemuda itu.

Dengan langkah tertatih karena menahan berat berlebih Yixing mulai melangkah keluar dari _ballroom _hotel tersebut. Ketika ia hampir mencapai pintu _ballroom_ Kris menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris.

"Tuan Joonmyeon mabuk," jawab Yixing sekenanya.

"Ha?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia kemudian melirik kearah Joonmyeon. _'Dasar brengsek, tukang mencari celah, dasar,'_ batin Kris.

"Aku yakin kau tidak bisa menyetir, jadi lebih baik kau menginap di hotel ini bersama si bodoh ini," saran Kris. Yixing pun mengangguk cepat.

"Oke ayo ikut aku," ucap Kris kemudian. Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja reservasi untuk memesan satu kamar mewah untuk Yixing dan Joonmyeon, setelah urusan administrasi beres mereka pun beranjak kearah lift lalu berjalan menuju kamar yang telah mereka pesan.

Saat tiba di kamar, Kris membantu Yixing untuk menurunkan Joonmyeon di tempat tidur.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Suho," bisiknya tepat di telinga Joonmyeon.

Setelahnya ia pun pamit pada Yixing, beralasan bahwa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Tao begitu saja di _ballroom_ sendirian terlalu lama. Bisa – bisa Taonya akan menangis seperti anak kecil nantinya.

"Tolong jaga si bodoh itu, aku serahkan dia padamu," pesan Kris sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan kamar Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

Kini hanya tersisa Joonmyeon dan Yixing di ruangan itu. Yixing perlahan melangkah pelan kearah Joonmyeon lengkap dengan sebaskom air hangat dengan handuk mini guna membilas wajah serta tubuh Joonmyeon untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman.

Dengan cekatan Yixing menanggalkan sepatu mahal serta kaos kaki milik Joonmyeon, kemudian ia beralih pada jas Joonmyeon. Setelah berhasil menanggalkan jas Joonmyeon, kini ia harus menanggalkan kemeja pemuda itu. Dengan hati yang bercampur aduk, dan tangan tangan yang bergetar ia pun mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Joonmyeon.

_Finally!_ Kemeja Joonmyeon berhasil ia tanggalkan, kini Joonmyeon telah topless saat ini.

Yixing menegguk ludahnya dengan berat ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap lekukan tubuh Joonmyeon.

Sangat menggoda. Pikirnya.

Saat ia ingin mengambil lap yang ada di dalam baskom, sepasang mencegahnya. Membuat tubuhnya jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Joonmyeon.

Keduanya bertatapan. Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon menatap Yixing. Dunia mereka terasa berhenti sejenak, hawa disekitar mereka terasa panas mendadak. Dan entah sejak kapan posisi mereka berubah. Joonmyeon diatas Yixing, seakan memperangkap Yixing dibawah kedua lengan kokohnya sedangkan Yixing hanya menatap Joonmyeon seakan pasrah dengan apa yang akan diperbuat Joonmyeon.

Perlahan wajah Joonmyeon semakin mendekat kearah Yixing. Sangat dekat sampai – sampai Yixing dapat merasakan deru napas Joonmyeon menerpa wajah manisnya. Yixing tidak dapat berbuat apa – apa lagi, ia pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Sampai akhirnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Author :<strong>

Sampai pada akhirnya apa hayo? :O jangan Cekek saya karena saya cut adegannya /ketawa laknat/

Well ini wordnya cukup banyak, jadi kalau ada yang bilang ini sedikit.. biarkan saya menangis dipangkuan anda. /apa

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK YANG REVIEW, FAVE, DAN FOLLOW. I LAF U GAYS I LAF U! /heh

Btw sekian dulu dari saya, sampai jumpa di chap depan.. btw saya kemungkinan gak jadi tamatin di chap depan. saya mau kasih konflik dulu biar greget /apa. tapi itu tergantung kalian semua, kalau mendukung saya ya saya panjangin fict ini :")

Nah mind you to give me some feedback? :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Saat ia ingin mengambil lap yang ada di dalam baskom, sepasang mencegahnya. Membuat tubuhnya jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Joonmyeon._

_Keduanya bertatapan. Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon menatap Yixing. Dunia mereka terasa berhenti sejenak, hawa disekitar mereka terasa panas mendadak. Dan entah sejak kapan posisi mereka berubah. Joonmyeon diatas Yixing, seakan memperangkap Yixing dibawah kedua lengan kokohnya sedangkan Yixing hanya menatap Joonmyeon seakan pasrah dengan apa yang akan diperbuat Joonmyeon._

_Perlahan wajah Joonmyeon semakin mendekat kearah Yixing. Sangat dekat sampai – sampai Yixing dapat merasakan deru napas Joonmyeon menerpa wajah manisnya. Yixing tidak dapat berbuat apa – apa lagi, ia pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Sampai akhirnya..._

.

.

.

Mr. Straight?

Cast : Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yi Xing

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Zhang Yi Xing and Kim Joon Myeon belong to themselves. But this fict is belong to me.

Warning : This fiction is contain with Boys Love/Slash/ Shounen – ai, so if you hate these thing better you press the 'back' button on your web browser. Thank you.

Enjoy the story~

.

.

.

::Chapter 4::

.

.

.

Yixing merasakan benda kenyal menempel tepat di bibir merah muda miliknya. Melumat bibirnya penuh perasaan. Jantungnya pun berpacu seiring lumatan – lumatan kecil itu berubah menjadi ciuman liar yang penuh gairah.

Yixing mendesah pelan saat didapatinya Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya mencoba untuk menerobos masuk rongga mulutnya. Setelah berhasil, Joonmyeon mengabsen satu persatu gigi milik Yixing, lalu selanjutnya ia memutuskan untuk bergulat dengan lidah lentur milik Yixing.

Yixing kelabakan, tapi ia menikmati setiap perlakuan dari Joonmyeon. Seperti perkiraan sebelumnya, ia akan menjadi orang 'bawah' saat berhubungan seperti ini. Dan ia pasrah akan takdirnya itu. Karena ia memang di takdirkan untuk menjadi penerima bukan penyerang.

Air liur yang entah milik siapa itu telah menetes dengan erotisnya melewati rahang tirus Yixing, turun menuju leher jenjangnya. Membuat Joonmyeon yang telah mengakhiri ciuman panasnya itu kini menatap dirinya dengan gairah yang tersirat jelas di matanya.

Yixing menelan ludahnya gugup, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Demi apapun Joonmyeon terlihat seksi saat ini. Rambut berantakan, dada bidang yang terlihat jelas tanpa apapun yang menutupinya, dan sorot matanya yang begitu tajam seakan ingin menelan Yixing bulat – bulat saat ini.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon?

Ia memandang Yixing dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Yixing terlihat begitu menggiurkan, matanya yang setengah terbuka, keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, dan bibirnya yang terbuka setengah membuat Joonmyeon ingin mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi.

Sejujurnya ia tidak mabuk atau apa. _Hell_ yeah, saat kuliah dulu bahkan dia kuat minum sampai sembilan botol penuh _wine_. Jadi.. Kalau ditarik garis sesungguhnya dia hanya berpura – pura. Dan Yixing percaya dengan kepura – puraannya. Hebat Joonmyeon perangkap mu berhasil.

Jadi tidak salah kan kalau Kris mengatainya brengsek dan tukang mencari celah kan? Ahahahahaha. Minta digampar kan Joonmyeon? :D

Perlahan Joonmyeon mendekat kearah Yixing lalu dengan gerakan lambat ia mulai menjilati lelehan air liur yang tadinya meleleh disekitar pipi hingga leher jenjang Yixing.

"Ahh—" refleks Yixing mendesah karenanya.

Yixing melotot horor setelah mendapati bahwa baru saja ia mengeluarkan suara nista itu, berbeda dengan Joonmyeon yang malah tersenyum miring karena mendengar suara desahan Yixing.

"Tu- tuan Joonmyeon hentikan," ucap Yixing dengan bergetar.

Joonmyeon tidak membalas ia hanya diam terkesan ia mengabaikan permintaan Yixing barusan, tangannya dengan cekatan membuka kemeja yang terpasang di tubuh Yixing. Untung Yixing sudah melepas jasnya sedari tadi. Coba kalau belum, pasti waktu Joonmyeon untuk menelanjangi Yixing akan semakin bertambah. :(

Joonmyeon memandang dengan takjub karya terindah Tuhan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Dari seluruh wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya ia akui tubuh Yixing lah yang terbaik. Joonmyeon tersenyum, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Darahnya pun berdesir. Kemudian ia menatap mata Yixing dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Cinta.

Pandangan yang begitu kentara di mata Joonmyeon saat ini. Ia mengaku kalah. Ia mengaku, dirinya telah terjatuh begitu dalam pada Yixing sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Persetan dengan fakta bahwa mereka baru bertemu kemarin, persetan bahwa mereka sesama lelaki, persetan bahwa ia adalah seorang _straight_ yang benar – benar lurus tadinya. Ia sudah belok. Ia sudah melenceng. Ia sudah tenggelam.

Zhang Yixing. Hanya lelaki manis itulah yang dapat membuat dunianya jungkir balik seperti ini. Hanya dialah yang membuat dirinya menjadi _100%_ _GAY _seperti ini. Dan hanya dirinya lah yang membuat Joonmyeon merasa untuk memilikinya seutuhnya, tanpa mau orang lain menyentuh dirinya.

Kembali, Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing. Mereka masih saling bertatapan beberapa detik sampai akhirnya bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Tidak ada lumatan kali ini, hanya saling menempel satu sama lain. Menyesap rasa manis alami yang menguar begitu saja dari masing – masing bibir lawannya.

Setelah beberapa detik saling merasakan bibir satu sama lain, Joonmyeon memutuskan kecupan nya ia memandang wajah Yixing sebentar lalu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, yang membuat jantung Yixing memompa begitu cepat.

"Aku mengaku kalah. Aku mencintai mu Zhang Yixing," ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

Yixing bahagia. Ia hampir menangis karena pernyataan Joonmyeon barusan. Tapi kemudian sebuah fakta menyakitkan menghantamnya, membuat _euphorbia_ kegembiraan hancur begitu saja tanpa sisa. Yixing pun tersenyum getir.

"Kau mabuk tuan," balas Yixing kemudian.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, menyadari bahwa Yixing menyangka dirinya mabuk saat ini. Kemudian dirinya mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus wajah tirus Yixing.

"Kalau aku mabuk, aku sudah memperkosamu dari tadi Xing,"

Yixing terdiam membenarkan ucapan Joonmyeon. Ia pun memutar kepala untuk mencari cara membuktikan bahwa Joonmyeon saat ini memang tidak mabuk.

Yixing memberikan cubitan kecil di sekitar lengan Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon mengaduh kesakitan lalu melotot seram kearah Yixing.

Yixing terkekeh, ternyata benar _boss_ tampannya itu tidak mabuk.

"Ternyata memang tidak mabuk ya?" ucap Yixing dengan polosnya, sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya mendengus kesal.

"Bodoh," balas Joonmyeon.

Sesaat kemudian Yixing merona ketika menyadari Joonmyeon masih berada tepat di atasnya dengan dengan dua lengan kokohnya yang masih mengurung dirinya. Dengan nada bergetar ia berucap, "Ma-maaf tuan, apa anda tidak bisa memindahkan tubuh anda?"

Joonmyeon menyeringai, "Loh? Siapa bilang aku tidak mau melanjutkan yang tadi?"

Dan Yixing pun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berteriak histeris.

"TIDAAAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! TUAN, AKU MASIH MAU BERJALAN BESOK! _ANDWE_! _ANDWE_!"

Joonmyeon terbahak melihat reaksi Yixing. "Astaga aku tidak menyangka reaksimu akan sehebat ini,"

"Kau keterlaluan tuan!" seru Yixing.

"Tapi aku hanya bercanda," balasnya sambil memindahkan posisinya kesamping Yixing.

"Tetap saja kau keterlaluan, kau membuatku kesusahan mengangkat mu tadi, kau membuatku panik tadi! Argh!"

Tiba – tiba Joonmyeon berubah serius lalu berkata, "Jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku membuatmu repot?" Membuat Yixing gelagapan.

"B-bukan begitu tuan.. hanya saja aku begitu mengkhawatirkan mu tadi," sangkal Yixing dengan malu – malu.

"Ho begitu?" goda Joonmyeon. "Ngomong – ngomong kau tidak membalas pernyataan ku?"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku juga,"

"Juga apa?"

"Itu.. anu.."

"Ha? Anunya siapa?"

Fix Myeon kamu iseng banget ya. Kan kesian Yixing susah ngomongnya itu :(.

"Itu—saya juga mencintai anda tuan,"

Hore.

Berhasil.

Joonmyeon pun bahagia mendengarnya. Rasanya itu kayak dia ketiban durian runtuh gitu. Udah berhasil bikin Yixing setengah telanjang eh sekarang dia tau kalau Yixing suka sama dia. Hehe. Keren kan?

"Xing," panggil Joonmyeon kemudian setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Ya tuan?" balas Yixing.

"Kemari," titah Joonmyeon sambil menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya persis. Awalnya Yixing ragu, namun kemudian Yixing pun berguling; mendekat kearah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat Yixing yang berguling kearahnya. Ia seakan melihat anak kecil yang sedang mengguling kan tubuhnya kearahnya. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Lebih rapat lagi," ucap Joonmyeon datar. Yixing menurut.

Yixing merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Joonmyeon. Lebih rapat dari sebelumnya, sehingga ia dapat merasakan punggung telanjanganya menyentuh punggung telanjang Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil Yixing seakan berbagi kehangatan dengan Yixing, membuat Yixing dag.. dig.. dug... sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga tuan," balas Yixing.

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan, panggil namaku saja. Kalau bisa cari nama yang manis saat memanggil namaku,"

"Eeeh?" Yixing terbelalak kaget, refleks ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Joonmyeon. sehingga tanpa sengaja hidungnya dan hidung Joonmyeon bergesekan, bahkan jarak bibir mereka pun hanya tersisa beberapa centimeter.

Yixing gugup, kemudian ia terbata – bata berucap, "Jadi saya harus memanggil nama anda? Jo-joonmyeon?"

"Hm.. hm.. lebih singkat dari itu dan jangan menggunakan bahasa formal padaku,"

"Ba-baiklah.. um Myeonie?"

Joonmyeon nyengir. "Bagus. Dan aku akan memanggilmu, Xingie,"

Keduanya tersenyum mendapati panggilan sayang mereka benar – benar terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Lalu kemudian mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan saling merengkuh guna berbagi kehangatan hingga fajar menjemput.

.

.

Yixing terbangun dengan rasa hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia mengusap matanya sejenak sebelum membiasakan matanya dengan bias cahaya yang berhasil masuk lewat celah gorden yang tidak tertutup rapat sejak semalam itu.

Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah dada bidang seorang pemuda. Membuatnya mengernyit, dada bidang siapa yang tengah mendekapnya saat ini. Pikirannya berkecamuk; takut memikirkan hal terburuk menyadari bahwa dirinya juga setengah telanjang. Ia lupa apa yang terjadi semalaman kemarin. Degup jantungnya pun mulai berpacu seakan mendukung ketakutannya saat ini.

Perlahan ia mendongakan wajahnya keatas, melihat siapa pemuda yang mendekapnya saat ini.

Kim Joonmyeon. _Boss_nya.

Yixing melotot ketika mendapati Joonmyeon menyambutnya dengan senyuman tampan miliknya. Serpihan – sepihan kejadian kemarin pun mulai merasuk kembali ke dalam pikiran Yixing. _Euphorbia_pun kembali memborbadirnya.

Seakan mimpi, ini begitu indah. Seperti ilusi namun begitu nyata.

"Selamat pagi, Xingie," sapa Joonmyeon.

"Selamat pagi tu- eh Myeonie," balas Yixing.

"Wajah tidurmu ternyata manis juga ya?" ucap Joonmyeon tiba – tiba membuat Yixing merona. Duh Xing kamu dengan merona gitu aja udah tambah manis. Bisa – bisa Joonmyeon kena diabetes kalau kamu gitu terus.

"Ngomong – ngomong hari ini mau kemana?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Aku—" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Joonmyeon telah memotong perkataannya. "Aku tau! Hari ini kita kencan saja di taman bermain. Bagaimana?"

Dan Yixing pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah lengkap dengan bibir yang ia cebikkan. Karena percuma saja menolak apa yang sudah terucap dari bibir Joonmyeon. Ia akan melakukan segala hal agar kau mau melakukan apa yang telah ia titahkan.

Duh Joonmyeon sekali ya?

"Ngomong – ngomong, dekapan ku itu begitu nyaman ya? Sampai – sampai kamu gak mau lepas dari tadi?" goda Joonmyeon sedangkan Yixing hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Joonmyeon.

"Diam kau!" seru Yixing malu.

Joonmyeon tertawa.

_Well_, mulai saat ini menggoda Yixing dipagi hari adalah suatu kewajiban sebelum ia memulai harinya. Joonmyeon akan mencatat itu baik - baik di kepalanya.

"Oh ya kau mau mandi pertama atau setelah aku? Atau kau mau kita mandi bersama?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada _pervert_ miliknya.

Yixing menggeleng _horror _lalu melempar wajah tampan Joonmyeon dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya. "Aku lebih baik mandi sendiri dari pada mandi denganmu! Keselamatan lubangku akan dipertaruhkan nantinya!" seru Yixing sambil berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan setelah menyadari ucapan Yixing barusan begitu frontal. "Ah!" Joonmyeon menyeringai menyadari Yixing melupakan sesuatu. "Xingie~ " panggilnya dari luar kamar mandi.

"Hm?" balas Yixing dari dalam.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu sayang," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menyampirkan sebuah handuk yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari hotel.

Yixing terdiam, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia lupa membawa handuk sebelum ia berlari kedalam kamar mandi tadi.

'_Bodoh!_' serunya dalam hati.

"Ehm.. Myeonie, kau baikkan? Bisa tolong ambilkan handuk untukku?"

"Ambil sendiri," balas Joonmyeon dengan sadis.

Yixing menggebungkan pipinya, kesal dengan tingkah laku Joonmyeon yang terus menerus menggodanya sejak tadi.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau mengambilkannya aku tidak akan keluar dari kamar mandi sampai malam,"

"Ya sudah. Lakukan saja," balas Joonmyeon lagi.

_Damn. _Yixingkalah. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka pintu kamar mandi sedikit, menampikan wajahnya yang mencuat kearah luar.

"Kau menipuku," ucap Yixing, menyadari bahwa Joonmyeon ternyata telah berdiri sedari tadi di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Memang," balas Joonmyeon seenak jidatnya. Kemudian Joonmyeon menyerahkan handuk yang sedari tadi ia sampirkan di bahunya kepada Yixing, dan Yixing menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, kini Yixing dan Joonmyeon tengah menikmati makan pagi di restoran kelas atas yang ada di hotel itu. Yixing terlihat kikuk saat menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapannya itu. Bukannya ia tidak terbiasa makan – makanan mewah seperti itu atau apa, tapi ia benci dengan suasana yang begitu hening seperti ini.

Ia melilirik orang – orang yang sedang menyantap hidangan pagi mereka dengan tenang dan penuh konsentrasi. Sangat berbeda dengan Yixing, mereka terlihat begitu menikmati susasana hening seperti ini. Benar – benar _high class_ sekali. Pikir Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengernyit menyadari keanehan Yixing, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum setelah mengetahui apa permasalahan yang sedang dialami Yixing.

"Kau tidak nyaman dengan suasa seperti ini ya?" tanya Joonmyeon menganggetkan Yixing. Yixing tidak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Joonmyeon meminum minumannya sebelum berucap, "Aku juga kok. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah suka suasanya makan yang seperti ini. Habisnya terasa begitu membosankan,"

Yixing memandang Joonmyeon dengan pandangan bertanya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, karena sedari aku kecil aku sudah terlalu sering makan dengan suasa seperti ini. Orang tuaku terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar makan bersama denganku," jelas Joonmyeon.

Pertama kali setelah Yixing bertatap muka dengan Joonmyeon ia melihat raut hampa di wajah pemuda yang kini telah mengisi relung hatinya itu. Ia mengembangkan seulas senyum untuk menghibur Joonmyeon. "Jangan sedih, mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu makan,"

"Jangan hanya menemaniku saat makan, tapi kau harus selalu menemaniku. Kau itu miliku," tegas Joonmyeon.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia bertanya – tanya bagaimana ia bisa mencintai pemuda ganjen, aneh, iseng, seenaknya sendiri namun tampan seperti Joonmyeon? Apa jangan – jangan Joonmyeon telah mengguna – gunainya?

Oke hentikan pikiran ngaco mu Xing. Karena tanpa perlu Joonmyeon melalukan hal sekeji itu, kamu akan tetap terjatuh pada Joonmyeon bagaimana pun kondisinya.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka menuju taman bermain cukup memakan waktu yang lama. Kiranya pukul 10 mereka berangkat, dan baru pukul 11 mereka tiba di taman bermain _indoor_ terbesar di Korea Selatan itu.

Joonmyeon tersenyum bahagia melihat Yixing yang begitu tertarik dengan taman bermain ini. Yixing begitu bahagia, wajahnya pun tampak lebih bersinar dari biasanya karena rona kebahagiaan yang tak terbendung itu.

"Kau senang?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Iya!" jawab Yixing bersemangat.

Joonmyeon mengelus kepala Yixing sebentar sebelum ia mengajak Yixing untuk mengantre tiket di loket yang tak jauh dari mereka. Namun belum sempat mereka menyentuh bibir loket, seorang perempuan berlari menghampiri mereka. Eum tepatnya berlari menghampiri Joonmyeon.

"Myeonie _oppa_!" seru perempuan itu sambil menghambur ke pelukan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon membola horor, Yixing menatap perempuan itu dengan sinis, sedangkan perempuan itu bersikap sebodo amat.

"Myeon, dia siapa?" tanya Yixing.

"Dia.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***TBC***_

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Author : <strong>

Dia siapa hayo? :D

He siapa yang kemaren nyangka bakal ada adegan ehem ehemnya? :( aduh kok mesum sih kalian, kan saya masih polos untuk membuat adegan seperti itu :( /bohong

Ngomong - ngomong soal konflik, konfliknya enakan kayak gimana ya? :"( bingung masa~

Btw makasih untuk yang sudah berkenan mereview cerita saya~ nge fave~ nge follow~ makasih~ saya cinta kalian :*

Oh ya walaupun saya gak nulis nama yang udah ngeriview disetiap chap baru, tenang aja saya selalu baca reviewan kalian kok :* nanti saya baru akan menuliskan nama – nama orang yang telah mereview memfave dan memfollow di akhir cerita~

Ah ah saya baru inget di review ada yang nulis BI bobby shipper ya? Hai hai kawan sini kita berbagi kehomoan mereka bersama. /apa

Kalau butuh contact person saya hubungi pm yaw nanti saya kasih~ :* misalkan lewat cp saya itu kalian mau ngejar – ngejar saya buat update story yang kadang saya suka kelupaan buat update gitu. /g

Sekian dari saya~

Sampai jumpa~

Mind to give me some feedback? :D


End file.
